Aw, ickle Leo!
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Following a backfiring machine, Leo finds himself four inches tall, making him ever more self-conscious of his height. And to make it 'better', his friends find it funny. T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story based on that picture by viria of Pocket/Chibi/etc. Leo. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa is my OC.**

* * *

Louisa had gone to take Leo his lunchtime coffee. It took her a while to remember where the entrance to Bunker 9 was. Normally, when she opened the entrance, she wasn't greeted with a blinding flash of amber light.

"Leo?" She called, stepping forward tentatively. There wasn't a reply and worry grew for her best friend. "Valdez!" She shouted.

A minute later, she came across the workbench Leo had been working on earlier. Setting the coffee down, she noticed a weird contraption set on a pile of blueprints and notes. She moved to pick it up when a small voice reached her.

"Don't step on me!" **(REFERENCE)**

Looking down, Louisa started laughing.

"Leo?" She managed, crouching. "Bloody hell, ya four inches tall. What happened?" Leo folded his arms, sulking.

"That thing on the bench. Something backfired and now I'm even more of a midget. Stop laughing!" Louisa carefully picked him up in her hands and she set him gently on the desk, next to the strange invention. Leo gave it a hefty kick before sitting down and sulking further.

"What was it supposed ta be?" She asked, biting her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Um… I'm not sure. One of Archimedes' plans."

* * *

"Guys, we've got a problem." Louisa had that look- obviously she had walked in on someone else's misfortune and found it highly amusing. She was holding something in her hands, but they couldn't see what it was.

"Please tell me that's not a spider." Annabeth said stoically.

"No, no, much better." The rest of the Seven and Nico gathered round. Louisa removed a hand and tiny Leo was sat on her palm.

"Aw…" Piper cooed. "Is that an automaton of Leo?"

"No, it's Leo." Their smiles faltered. Percy cracked up laughing, making his sister grin.

"Percy, be nice!" Annabeth ordered, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs while concealing her own smile. "What happened, Leo?" He muttered something about a stupid machine malfunctioning, refusing to look at them.

Somebody else picked him up and he was suddenly being studied by Jason.

"Don't laugh at me." Leo warned. "I will burn you."

"You'll be about as scary as a candle, Leo." Jason smiled. "And I'll drop you."

"If I die, I'll haunt you."

"Ooh, tiny terror." Nico smirked.

Jason handed Leo back to Louisa on Leo's request.

"We should tell Chiron." Hazel smiled. Frank was staring at Leo bemusedly, carefully not saying a word in case Leo's threat to burn Jason was redirected at him.

"Oh, just tell everyone, why don't you?" Leo grumbled.

"Alright then." Louisa grinned.

"It was sarcasm!" Leo shouted at her. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Too late." Louisa smirked. She casually put Leo in her pocket and walked off to find Chiron. This resulted in another burst of laughter from Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was too busy sulking to burn his way out of Louisa's pocket. He was only pulled out (gently, he noticed, amazed that Louisa could even do gentle) and placed on a table.

They were in the Big House living/dining room. The table seemed like a football pitch to Leo.

"And you kept him in your pocket?"

"He had air." Chiron chuckled.

"Great, another person laughing at me."

"I thought you liked being laughed at." Piper teased.

"No. I like my jokes being laughed at or I like being laughed with. I don't like being laughed at."

"Aw, poor ickle Leo."

"So, what happened?" Chiron asked gently.

"I was following some of Archimedes' plans and the thing I was making blew up in my face. Next thing I knew, I'm a titch."

"You always were a titch."

"Jason!" Several people protested.

"What?" He smiled.

"Mr. Praetor told a joke? Wow…" Louisa shook her head.

"As Octavian would say, you Greeks are _infectious_."

"He called us that?" The Romans present nodded. Louisa frowned. "I need stern words with that brat."

"Louisa, calm yourself and focus on the problem at hand." Chiron advised kindly, yet sternly.

"Yeah, Lou!" Leo added, folding his arms and hunching his shoulders. "Somebody get me a coffee."

"In a thimble?" Hazel asked, smiling easily. Snickers went around. Even Chiron smiled.

"If I have to, yeah." Leo smirked. "And bring me something to eat as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Louisa kept Leo with her, but he didn't go back in her pocket. He simply sat on her shoulder and talked to her. She got some curious stares as she passed; appearing to talk to herself, but most of them noticed Leo and many of them started laughing. Louisa glowered at those who laughed and they quickly hurried on.

"Lou, who are you talking to?" Leo had hidden in Louisa's hood to get warm. He had been talking to her from there while keeping warm from the chilly breezes that blew past. At normal size, he was sure that he wouldn't feel the cold as much. Why it affected him so much being shorter than normal, he wasn't sure.

Louisa's hand suddenly appeared in the hood. Leo grabbed on and he was pulled from the hood. He came face-to-face with his older half-sister, Nyssa.

At first, the older sibling was mildly surprised before smiling.

"Don't laugh." Leo told her.

"I wasn't going to." Nyssa held her hand out and Leo slid down her fingers and into her palm.

"You never laugh." He told her.

"Which is why it's your life goal." She replied simply. "What happened?" Leo tiredly explained yet again what happened. "Maybe if we reversed the polarity and adjusted the interface, we could-" Louisa zoned out at that point as the two siblings started talking 'technobabble'. It took her a while to realise they were saying her name.

"Wh-?" She pulled herself together.

"I was asking if you could keep an eye on Leo while we fix this."

"Ok."

"I'm hungry." Leo said, peering over his sister's fingers to look at Louisa. "Gimme food."

"You just had food."

"I didn't. It was a bed."

"It was a sandwich, midget."

"Were you trying to kill me?"

"Wouldn't need ta try, Valdez."

"And that's enough." Nyssa ordered lightly. She gently dropped Leo back in Louisa's hands. "Thanks, Lou." She smiled before jogging off.

"They better get this sorted." Leo grumbled. "When's lunch?"

"About half an hour ago. I did bring ya coffee, but ya'd shrunk yaself."

"Yes, as if it were deliberate."

"Want ta go in the pocket again?"

"No." Leo gave an innocent smile. "I'm very sorry, all-mighty and wise one. I'm just grouchy because I'm hungry and lacking coffee."

"Wow. Sucker."

"Damn you." Leo was suddenly hanging upside. She held him by his ankle between her forefinger and thumb.

"Watch it, Valdez. You could accidently go missin'."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She tucked her hand under him and righted him again. "Please can we get food now?" Laughing, she placed him on her shoulder again and headed for the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

Leo was sat on the bedside table, staring up at the gigantic lamp while a framed photo towered over him. Louisa had left him there to raid her and her brother's secret stash of food.

She returned a few minutes later with a ham and cheese sandwich and an apple.

"I can't eat all of that. It's three times the size of me!"

"I'm gonna cut it up for ya, Valdez." She picked him up with one hand, sitting him on her shoulder again, and put the plate in his spot. She drew her demigod knife and sliced a chunk of apple off. She cut it in half before making a few small chunks suitable for him.

Leo didn't normally go for the healthy food, but anything would do- he was starving.

"Do you know if they've sorted it out yet?" He asked through a mouthful of apple.

"Leo, it's been two hours 'n' you've asked a dozen times. No, I don't know 'n' I'd tell ya if I did, OK?"

"I don't like being small." She lifted her hand and Leo clambered into it obediently. He noticed she was watching him sceptically. "Smaller than usual. Shut up."

"Shut it 'n' eat ya apple." Leo was sat on the edge of the plate and Louisa wandered off.

"Don't leave me! I'm small and helpless!"

"Oh, if only I had a tape recorder."

"Ha!" Leo called out triumphantly. She reappeared to glare at him for a few seconds before disappearing into a separate room. "Please tell me that isn't the weapons room?"

"It's the bathroom, Valdez, shut it."

"Oops, sorry."

"Eat ya bloody apple."

* * *

Night drew closer and his siblings still hadn't managed to reverse Leo's 'midgetization'. This resulted in Louisa slicing a spare pillow in half, roughly stitching a cover to size over it and shoving it in an old box she had found.

"Comfy, but cold." Leo commented, looking up at her.

"Um…"

"Knock knock." Percy said walking in. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Leo's new bed. What're ya doin'?" Leo was jumping about on the pillow, because he could before purposefully collapsing and lying down.

"OK, I like being this small just for this."

"He needs a blanket." Percy told his sister.

"Yeah. Uh…" Percy nudged his sister before heading to the bathroom. He returned a minute later holding a face cloth. "Perfect." Louisa smiled, taking the cloth from her brother. Leo instantly jumped up and tangled himself in it, falling back down and getting comfortable. "Night midget."

"Lou!" Percy laughed.

"Bleugh."


	4. Chapter 4

"Leo, wake up. It's breakfast time."

"No…" Leo complained, pushing Louisa's hand away. In the limbo between asleep and awake, he had momentarily forgotten his latest size issue.

Louisa's hand gently closed around him and she lifted him easily. Leo grumbled a curse in Spanish, but knew better than to disobey her. "I don't wanna go. Everyone's gonna laugh." Percy chuckled from his side of the room, pulling a T-shirt over his head.

"Not if Lou's got anything to say about it." He assured, smiling. Louisa smirked and sat Leo on her shoulder.

"If one person laughs, I will burn as much stuff in this cabin as possible."

"'N' get on Dad's nerves at the same time. Nice plan ya got there, Valdez."

"Leo want food now!" Leo insisted childishly.

"Behave." Louisa warned. "Hurry up, bro." Percy was hopping about by the door, pulling his trainers on.

"Done." Percy smiled. Louisa rolled her eyes and followed her brother out.

News about Leo's short problem had spread like wildfire, apparently and all heads turned as the Poseidon twins entered. The Hephaestus cabin looked tired and sympathetic, but they were smiling. Annabeth jumped up and darted over, first greeting Percy with a quick kiss before beaming at Leo.

Louisa was sending warning glares around the dining pavilion. Everyone returned to their food while Annabeth returned to her table.

Leo was grateful for the coffee, but the mug was shoulder height to him, which he didn't like. Louisa managed to conjure up a drinking straw and adjusted it so he could drink his coffee.

"I don't like this." Leo complained. "Everyone's looking."

"But they ain't laughin'."

"Yet." Leo sighed. "Can we just shrink the entire place down to make me feel better?"

"No."

"Why?" Louisa shot him The Look and Leo miserably returned to his coffee.

"Cheer up, Leo." Percy smiled, munching steadily through blue pancakes. "Your lot are working on it and you never know- it could be temporary." Leo sighed. Percy offered a bit of blue pancake, which was a rarity. His blue food. _His_.

"Why do you have your food blue?" Leo asked, gratefully taking the small chunk of pancake. Percy's smile brightened and he explained.

"And then Mom went out of her way to make as much blue food as possible. And it's my favourite colour."

"Blue's a crappy colour."

"No, red is."

"Don't start that again!" Leo demanded through a mouthful of pancake.

"Ha! He is a midget."

"Clarisse!" Percy protested as Leo's smile vanished. "Ugh, we just cheered him up and everything."

"Can I have more pancakes?" Leo asked. Percy nodded, but Clarisse had picked Leo up. "Dude, your face isn't any nicer enlarged." Clarisse scowled, closing her hand tightly around his ribs. Louisa was on her feet, her breakfast knife in her hand. Clarisse just sneered, dropping Leo. Percy caught him, Leo inhaling deeply and massaging his ribs.

Everyone in the dining hall was watching them.

"Fuck off, you stupid bitch." Clarisse made to retort, squaring Louisa up.

"Girls!" Chiron interrupted. "Louisa, please put the knife down! Clarisse, return to your own table."

"Outside." Clarisse grunted. "After breakfast." She stomped away.

"Lou, you're going to get into trouble." Louisa sat down. Leo slid down from Percy's hand and wandered over to Louisa, gently prying her fingers one by one from the knife. "I'm not worth a fight with Clarisse."

"Newsflash to Mr. Bunker Man." Percy spread his hands with mock dramatics. "Everyone here has been waiting for a fight between Lou and Clarisse for ages."

"Why?"

"They don't get on." Percy replied, as if it were obvious. "She's not as nice or as patient as me." He smirked, nodding at his sister. Louisa scoffed.

"Got that right." She grumbled.

* * *

Leo was sat in Piper's hands as all the demigods formed a ring around Clarisse and Louisa. Piper couldn't stop smiling at him, which resulted in him sulking, but she was nice enough to hold onto him and not pass him from person to person, as many others asked to hold him.

Clarisse ran at Louisa, which wasn't the best of decisions. Louisa ran forward to meet her, running low. Clarisse ducked, spreading her arms to grab Louisa.

Louisa put her weight on her right foot and twisted as Clarisse made to grab her with both arms. Louisa rolled over Clarisse and landed squarely on two feet behind her. She swept her leg, knocking Clarisse's legs out from beneath her. Clarisse grabbed at Louisa's ankle, but Louisa simply moved her foot and crushed Clarisse's hand underfoot.

Clarisse gritted her teeth and rolled onto her side; grabbing Louisa's ankle this time and throwing as much force into a shove as possible, making Louisa stagger back. Clarisse had her hand free, but it hurt.

Louisa regained her balance quickly, her eyes hardening. She held her hands in fists at the ready, her feet apart to ensure further balance. Clarisse closed the distance between them in two heartbeats and swung a heavy punch at her opponent. Louisa ducked and slammed a solid blow to Clarisse's solar plexus.

Winded, Clarisse stumbled away a few steps. Louisa advanced in a second, lacing her fingers and swinging her arms up, cracking Clarisse across the jaw.

"What-? Enough!" Clarisse froze, but Louisa hooked her foot behind Clarisse's and tripped her up. Clarisse landed heavily on her back, the little air in her lungs escaping.

Chiron had pushed his way through the crowd of demigods. "Louisa…" Chiron warned.

"Hey, Chiron." Louisa said easily. Chiron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Two of Clarisse's siblings moved forward to check on her. Clarisse wasn't breathing all too well, but she would be fine. Ish.

"Right, you can either settle your differences in the arena and class it as training or you can spend the next two weeks doing kitchen and stable duty." He knew this fight had been inevitable, so it was good to get it out of the way now it had started instead of prolonging it further.

"Arena." Clarisse said thickly, trying to breathe. Chiron looked relieved for some unknown reason. For once, Louisa agreed with her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Clarisse and Louisa stood five metres apart in the training arena, both in full armour and armed with shields and swords. Louisa had the option of a bow, thanks to her watch, and both were allowed to help themselves from the weapons rack should they have a few seconds to grab something. The entire camp had sat in the podiums, Chiron and Mr. D in the spectators' box. Mrs. O'Leary was watching from by the door, her furry bulk blocking any escape.

Louisa smirked. As if either she or Clarisse would try to escape.

Mr. D sipped at his Diet Coke, bored.

"Begin!" He called, his boredom reflected in his tone.

Clarisse started walking sideways and Louisa did the same. They were walking in a circle, not taking their eyes off the other. Louisa held her shield up and ready, passing the weapons rack. She hurriedly sheathed her sword and snatched up the metallic green-blue trident that had been screaming her name. Well, not literally, obviously; she just wanted it.

The daughter of Ares scowled. Louisa and Percy were deadly with those tridents, throwing them a good fifty or sixty paces with lethal aim and immense damage.

Leo was watching from where he stood on the barrier stopping the front row of seated demigods tumbling into the arena. Piper was sat in the seat behind him, the rest of the Seven and Nico either side of her. He was pacing nervously, not really paying attention to Piper's attempts at reassuring him.

OK, normally he approved of girls fighting over him, but these two? He only really cared about one of them while the other seemed intent on picking at him whenever she could.

The one who he really cared about was readying herself to throw a trident with famed accuracy. Percy was leaning forward in his seat, his hands on the barrier about a foot from Leo. His face shone with excitement and pride of his little sister.

Louisa loosed the trident and it arched through the air, whistling as it passed quickly. Clarisse raised her shield and ducked. Had she moved a second later, the trident would have skewered her head with ease.

Clarisse charged at Louisa, raising her sword. Louisa drew her own blade and parried Clarisse's first attack, stabbing at her stomach. Clarisse jumped back instinctively, leaving an opening for Louisa to step in and slam her shield into Clarisse's face.

Blood pouring from her nose, Clarisse reeled away. Stars danced in her vision as blood spilled over her lips.

"Ooh, this isn't going to end well." Leo was watching through his fingers.

"Leo, relax. There are archers, Chiron and Mr. D should things come to that." Leo turned to see Piper smiling kindly at him.

* * *

The fight lasted another fifteen minutes. It had only been called to a stop by Chiron when one of Louisa's arrows had been far too close to a kill shot in Clarisse's eye.

Percy whistled and Mrs. O'Leary obediently bundled forward and darted between the two fighters. She was ready to play, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she wagged her tail happily, giving those behind her a faint, cool breeze. The hellhound nudged Louisa to the edge of the arena and away from Clarisse.

The two opponents were covered in sword slashes and bruises; exhausted and breathing heavily from the extensive 'training' session. Clarisse had dried blood on her face and a possible broken nose. She caught Louisa's gaze from across the arena and spat blood at her. Louisa gave a devilish smile, loading her bow. Percy and Nico grabbed Louisa by her arms and dragged her out.

"I told you." Leo said from Piper's shoulder. "You'd get in trouble. And I was right."

"For once." Jason smirked.

"Shut up, Sparky."

"Can I remind you that you're four inches tall and are in no situation to tell me to shut up?"

"No, you can't."

"Too late."

"I don't like you."

"Leo, be nice." Piper smiled. Leo stared at her in protest and outrage, his lips moving soundlessly.

"He called me a midget!" He settled with, glaring at Jason.

"Yes, I know, but Leo-"

"No!" Leo covered his ears. "Lalalala, not listening!" Louisa replaced her arrow in the quiver and slung her bow over her head, so that it lay next to the quiver. She scooped Leo up carefully, reaching back to drop him in her quiver. His sounds of protest were muffled, but it was clear he wasn't happy with any of them.

Grinning, Percy turned to his sister. "We should get you cleaned up."

"I want a jar."

"A jar?" Hazel asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, a jar. With a lid that has holes in the top."

"You're not going to put Leo in a jar, are you?" Annabeth asked. Louisa smiled broadly. "Oh gods, Lou, he'll get you done for… for kidnapping and holding him against his will or something." Louisa shrugged.

"She does that anyway." Nico smirked.

"I will shoot ya ass, Ghost Boy." Nico shrugged it off, turning and walking away. "Bows have bloody good range!" She called after him. Nico stopped, half-turning to look back at his cousin.

"I see dead people, remember? And a lot of them like hanging out around your cabin. I'm sure I could get them on my side…" Nico grinned evilly, his dark eyes glinting coldly and menacingly. The others looked uneasy, but Louisa simply met his gaze challengingly.

"I could just flood ya cabin while ya sleepin'."

"This is war, cuz."

"It so is."

"Can I join in?" Leo called from the quiver.

"Height restrictions apply." Louisa replied instantly.

"Damn you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to do a Nico story and add him to the list of characters I'm mean to. I'm also thinking of doing a story with all the characters, but it's going to be a series of one-shots and I'm going to call it "How to kill off your favourite characters!" But right now, I'm going to try and come up with something for 'Aw ickle Leo'. **

**To whatupmypeeps- it was a Hunger Games reference, where Peeta had disguised himself as mud, rocks and stuff by the river. I want a Leo in my pocket. If I find one, it'll be MINE! But if I'm in a nice mood (which is rare- ask the other readers), I MIGHT tell you :D **

**And to candyland7, if it's OK with you, I'm going to use that chant :P**

* * *

"TRAP LEO… IN A JAR! TRAP LEO… IN A JAR!"

"No, don't trap Leo in a jar."

"TRAP LEO… IN A JAR! TRAP LEO… IN A JAR!"

"Make it stop!" Leo covered his ears and shook his head. "Lalalala, not listening!"

"Yeah, make it stop. I'm gettin' a headache." Percy grinned, but waved his hands and bringing silence to the Aphrodite cabin. The Poseidon twins had been on cabin inspection and Leo had to go with them. "Ah, thank gods. I hate it when they start chantin' like that."

"You're just no fun, Lou." Piper countered, folding her arms with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Sorry if my sense of fun ain't ruinin' people's love lives 'n' goin' around lookin' like a clown."

"No, you're sense of fun is running around ruining people's lives and going around looking for trouble."

"Sounds about right."

"Ooh, you're impossible!" Piper stomped off and Louisa gave a triumphant laugh. "Shut up, Lou!"

"Point to me!"

"No it isn't!"

"Is too! Percy, write that down." Percy rolled his eyes.

"We've got cabins to inspect, remember?"

"Ugh, that's borin' though."

"Tough. We've all got to do things we don't want to."

"It's peasant work."

"Peasant work?"

"Oh, you're borin'. Ya don't know nothin'."

"That's a double negative." Leo pointed out. "If he doesn't know nothing, then he must know something."

"Jar." Leo fell silent and gave a sweet smile.

"I agree with Leo."

"Stab." Louisa warned, smirking.

"You've already done that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when I first met him."

"We were put in a fight together and she stabbed me."

"Huh. If only I had been there…"

"Hey, can we look after Leo?" Lacy asked. "We've had this idea to start our own range of doll clothing, but our models aren't all that good."

"Hell no." Leo glanced at Louisa. She was biting her lip, trying not to laugh. But she had that gleam in her eyes that could only mean trouble. "No, no, no, no…"

"Lou, be nice." Percy had recognised the look in his sister's eyes.

Louisa gently lifted Leo from her shoulder, but held onto him firmly. Leo squirmed, trying to escape.

"No! I don't want to wear a dress!" Leo looked frantically at Percy. "Don't just stand there!"

"Lou, give." Percy held his hand out. Louisa whisked Leo away, squaring up to Percy challengingly.

"Gonna make me?" She smirked. Percy leaned to the right slight and grinned at Leo.

"She'll hate me."

"Escape." Percy bribed. Leo sighed.

"Sorry Lou." He said before setting himself on fire. Louisa cried out in pain and dropped him. Percy grabbed his sister as Leo ran for the door, making sure she didn't squash Leo underfoot.

Leo's problem- the door was closed. He glanced over his shoulder to see Percy dragging Louisa towards the bathroom to heal her hand. The son of Poseidon looked back at Leo and mouthed the word 'hide'. Leo did just that as a gaggle of Aphrodite girls moved forward.

Normally, Leo approved of girls chasing him, but not when they wanted to put him in dresses. He hid under a dresser by the door and crawled back as far as he could, out of reach of the girls.

"What's going on?" Piper's demanding voice filled the room. The hands grabbing at him vanished. "Is that Leo under there?"

"Yeah…"

"Leave him alone! I told you not to mention the doll thing." Piper's Power Ranger socks came into Leo's view. She knelt and peered under the dresser. "Hey, Leo, are you OK?"

"Girls are scary creatures." He mumbled. "I never thought I'd say that." Piper smiled and held her hand out. "Swear on the Styx you won't make me wear dresses or do anything for your doll thingy." Piper rolled her eyes, but did as he said. Leo sat in her hand, ducking his head as she pulled him out from under the dresser. "Where's Lou?"

"Percy's calming her down in the bathroom."

"I didn't mean to burn her, but she was going to give me to your crazy sisters."

"Oh, she's fine. You know- their water healing mojo." Leo nodded. "Don't worry about it, OK?" Leo nodded again, glancing around meekly. Piper threw him up slightly and caught him. "Repair Boy…" She warned.

"OK, OK, just don't do that again."

* * *

Louisa sulked and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day, leaving Leo in Percy's care. Leo had only really become friends with Percy via Louisa.

Leo was pacing about the bedside table. Percy was sitting on his bunk, cleaning Riptide while Louisa was sat on the dock outside.

"She doesn't hate me, does she?" Percy gave a laugh.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She's just going to sulk for a bit and then come back."

"I did apologize." Percy smiled in acknowledgment. "Does she sulk often then?"

"Depends. Sometimes she's just mucking about to try and get one over on me, but there are a few times she actually sulks because she's annoyed with someone but isn't allowed to smack them one."

"Oh… is she like that now?" Percy was silent and still for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah. But she's calming down, don't worry. Look good?" Percy asked, holding Riptide up for Leo to inspect. Leo purposefully put his hand on the shiny, polished metal.

"Missed a spot." Percy cursed him in Ancient Greek, but he was smiling.

"Hey, you should do little handprints on a bit of paper so we can compare them to your normal hands when you're you again."

"Make me feel even smaller why don't you?" Percy gave an innocent smile. Leo was about to talk more when a glass thing surrounded him completely.

"Lou!" Percy's voice was muffled. He was on his feet now. Leo started hitting the glass. "Bad Lou. No jar."

"I don't wanna be in a jar!" Leo complained childishly, raising his voice to be heard through the glass. Percy looked at him for a second, before looking at Louisa.

"He'll suffocate."

"He won't." Louisa's steady reply came. "He just won't be able ta burn his way outta this one." Leo kicked the jar, moving it forward a fraction. Louisa slid the jar forcefully towards the edge of the bedside table, tipping it upright so he hit the base. She jammed a lid on quickly and screwed it shut. Leo noticed she had punched holes in the lid so he could still breathe, but there was no fitting through those holes.

A thin line at the edge of the jar caught his attention and he realised Louisa was wrapping several elastic bands around the jar, holding the lid down.

"Lou, you can't do this."

"Can, will and have." Louisa replied simply. "Try anythin' 'n' I'll sink the jar."

"You wouldn't." Percy smiled, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Would you really drown your Valdez?" The jar was slammed onto the bedside table, unbalancing Leo. He watched Louisa storm forward and shove her brother. Percy was still smiling, holding Riptide up pointedly.

Louisa said something to him, but Leo didn't catch it. Percy capped Riptide and slipped the pen in his pocket. He waved his hands in the air and walked out.

"No!" Leo drummed his fists on the glass again. "Don't leave me with a blood-thirsty maniac! PERCY!"

Louisa picked the jar up.

"Blood-thirsty maniac?" Leo nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Ya ain't met Lucy-Jo, have ya?" Leo frowned in confusion. "No, ya ain't."

"Let me out. Please."

"Why?"

"I asked nicely."

"So? I ask nicely sometimes 'n' I don't get nothin'."

"That's 'cos you're mean most of the time." Louisa shot him The Look and he bit his lip. "Please let me out."

"Why should I? You burnt me."

"I panicked." Leo admitted, giving a nervous smile. "Aphrodite girls are scary when I'm four inches tall."

"'N' what are they when ya ain't a midget in a jar?"

"Um…" Leo registered her tone a few seconds later. "Why? Jealous?" He teased. She glowered at him, but Leo suddenly had the upper hand. "Aw, Lou, I didn't know you cared."

"I will drown you."

"You wouldn't." He grinned easily. Her eyes narrowed in warning. Leo kept his casual smile in place. Louisa set the jar on the bedside table and walked off. "You're not leaving too, are you?" She glanced back and pointed (pointedly) at the bathroom. "I keep doing that…" Leo muttered to himself. "Sorry!"

He sat down in the jar, staring up at the lid. He could get out, right? If he really wanted to risk his oxygen, he could summon white hot flames in an attempt to melt the jar down. But if Louisa had put some enchantment or whatever on it and it didn't melt, there was the potential of suffocating.

His thoughts wandered. Would he be normal size again or would he have to spend the rest of his life sleeping in an old box? Would Louisa still look after him?

Leo was amazed that she jumped at the chance to look after him herself, despite everyone else ready and willing. She just wouldn't let anyone else take care of him, putting her foot down stubbornly.

Leo smirked. He had found Louisa's soft side.

* * *

Louisa had let him out the jar later that night. He was dozing off in the jar, but was woken up by someone picking him up. A soft hand gently rested him on the pillow in the box and his makeshift blanket was tucked in around him.

"Night Lou." Leo mumbled, closing his eyes. Percy cleared his throat. "Night, Perce."

"Night, Leo." They said together. The lights went out and silence reigned in the Poseidon cabin.

Leo was having a nice dream involving a full-bodied Festus flying through the sunset-coloured sky. He was normal size again, sitting on his dragon's back with Louisa sat behind him, her arms around his waist as she stared around at the clouds, watching the sunset.

It was rudely interrupted by a harsh hand snatching him up and dropping him in the jar. By the time he had fully woken up and worked out what was going on, he was a good thirty normal steps from the Poseidon cabin. They wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Percy was woken suddenly by Louisa shaking him roughly by the shoulder.

"Leo's gone!"

"Wh-?"

"Leo, the jar- gone!"

"OK, Lou, calm down. We'll find him. This is probably the Stoll brothers up to their tricks again."

"I just checked with them." Louisa growled. "They ain't seen him." Percy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, forcing himself up.

"Alright, alright. Let me get some jeans on and I'll help you." She looked relieved.

"Thanks, bro."

The sun had barely risen, but Percy and Louisa were going around, barging into cabins and demanding to know if anyone had seen Leo.

No-one had.

They had reached the Hephaestus cabin when Louisa's knees gave way and she stumbled into Percy. He caught her, worry etched on his features.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Louisa's head was swimming, images flaring before her eyes. She was barely aware of Percy sitting her on the steps of the Hephaestus cabin. He was talking to her, but his words were a distant, incoherent buzz.

Leo was in the jar, hitting it with fiery hands and desperately trying to escape. Somebody shook the jar violently and a stricken, panicked look crossed Leo's face.

Percy shook his sister violently, but got no response. He darted up the stairs past her and into the Hephaestus cabin. The Hephaestus kids were the early risers (except Leo) and were most likely down in the forge. Percy hurried to the bathroom and filled a plastic jug with water. He nearly collided with Nyssa on the way out, mildly surprised to see a three or four pound hammer in her hands. She seemed surprised to see him as well.

"What's going on, Percy?" She asked, lowering the hammer. Percy quickly explained, moving around Nyssa and returning to his sister, tipping the water onto her head. Louisa spluttered and cursed, but it seemed to work.

"Lou, what was that?"

"Octavian's got Leo."

* * *

**And cliffy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A few reviews to reply to from scenic97. But firstly, something that has kept me busy for the last ten minutes- a mini-spin-top thingy. It's so cool! Anyway, random outburst of childish behaviour (SORRY) I can get on with what I have to say:**

**To your review on the sequel of Tobias's story, scenic97: May I remind you it is me we're talking about? I can make people sad without the need for major bodily harm; I just prefer writing about lots of people dying and in fights or near dying and so on and so forth. I am having issues with time-skips. You see, I get these ideas that I want to use and decided to use them, but then I get ideas for years later down the lines and end up with nothing much in the middle, but I feel like I owe you guys updates, so I just either time-skip or come up with something drabbley. I think I did start the sequel six months on, 'cos the Little Twins are six months, but I can't remember how old they were when I finished the first story. I guess I could do the time-skip like you suggested, thank you! And don't worry, I love constructive critical reviews- they help me loads.**

**For your review on 'Aw, ickle Leo'- four inch tall Leo would be ideal. I could take him everywhere! (Leo is mine- MINE, MINE, **_**MINE**_**). Percy caught that Lou liked Leo… at some point, I'm not sure. Maybe his seaweed brain turned out to be less seaweed-y than assumed. Chiron would normally have stopped the fight, but would you want to break Clarisse and Louisa up from a partially-mortal combat? If I remember, all those questions will be answered in this chapter, except for the one about Leo running away- he's four inches tall! What could he do other than jump to his death from the bedside table? Oh, by short story, I probably meant no more than 10-15 chapters. It depends how far my ideas go. It won't be, like, Tobias's story with 123 chapters. I'm always typing Leo's name like that as well- you're not alone! **

**In reply to the review on Louisa's downfall rewritten: I prefer this one than the last one, which wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. I mean, Louisa's downfall- it needed to be more… downfall-y. Was Lou eating better at that point? I honestly can't remember, but I have ideas now for what I can link that to in explanation. I'm not sure if this story is going into its final chapters at the moment, but it will at some point. It won't be a really long story, not like 'Leo's settled down' or Tobias's first story. Screw 'Marine Life', I wasn't happy with that. And I will be leaving the original 'Leo's settled down' up, mainly because I spent all that time posting the chapters and then just to take it down? No thanks. **

**And for the review on 'Parenthood'- My dad was like that when he was teaching me to swim. I thought it was very mean. No, they were sad because it was a Louisa-less birthday. You… are incredibly psychic. STOP IT! I'm not saying anymore now… SULKING! (I am in a very childish mood at the moment- I'm still spinning that spin-top thing). **

**To everyone now, sorry for not updating on this in a while (I'm not sure when I last updated, but none of you were happy with me). And to scenic97 (last thing, honest), I'm going to try and answer those questions in this one. Keep an eye out.**

* * *

Louisa was still mildly dizzy from her 'vision' of a trapped Leo being kidnapped by Octavian, but she had put that aside to shout at Jason through an IM.

"Lou, I didn't know he was there!" Jason protested, faltering slightly under his cousin's glare. Sighing, he regained some composure. "OK, list- _listen_ and don't shout at me!" Louisa's eyes hardened and she bunched her fists. "Look, I was telling Reyna because she loves any misfortune that comes across Leo- we all do- and Octavian was outside. I didn't know he had overheard until now." Louisa made to argue when she saw her brother approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"We've got a missing Pegasus." Percy told her. "We found this as well." Percy held up a stuffed teddy. "He must have dropped it trying to get out."

"If he stole a Pegasus, how did he get there?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Percy admitted. "It's Octavian, I don't really care." Jason gave a smile of agreement.

"I've got scouts looking around for him now and we've blocked off the temple, so he can't get back in and do his augur thing. Reyna's got the hounds trying to sniff him out and I think Frank and Hazel were on patrol at the main entrance."

"Alright, thanks Jason. Come on, Lou, we better go and help. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, but I'll manage."

"How did you know Octavian had Leo?" Jason asked. Louisa muttered something about a vision, surprising Jason. "But… how'd you get that?" Louisa shrugged. "Do you reckon Vu- Hephaestus sent it?" The Poseidon twins glanced at each other, before nodding in agreement, Louisa almost grudgingly.

"Is everyone good to go?"

"This one doesn't like me." Nico replied, holding onto the reins of his Pegasus for dear life and looking panicked.

"Amazing anybody does." Clarisse muttered. She wasn't coming with Percy, Louisa, Annabeth, Piper and Nico to find Leo. She had decided to stay at Camp in case there was any trouble.

"Clarisse, apologize." Percy sighed. Clarisse shot him a look of defiance, doing her best to ignore Nico's murderous glare. Nobody was looking at him, looking away nervously from the glare worthy of Hades. Only Louisa and Percy had been known to meet that glare while Annabeth and Leo had a few times each.

"Whatever, Prissy," Clarisse said, waving her hands in the air and retreating back to Camp, "You just make sure you bring that midget back so I can squish him." Louisa, Piper and Annabeth added their glares at Clarisse to Nico's. Clarisse carried on walking, oblivious.

"I don't like her." Louisa grumbled.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise…" Piper rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. Percy had dismounted from Blackjack, leaving Annabeth sat on the Pegasus on her own for the moment. He moved round and comforted Nico's Pegasus, Sparkles (the irony had not been lost).

"Easy, girl, it's OK." Percy assured. Sparkles whinnied and pawed at the ground. "Yeah, I know he smells funny," Nico kicked Percy, glaring half-heartedly at his cousin in annoyance, "But he's a nice guy. If you're good to him, he'll give you sugar cubes later, right Nico?" Percy's tone indicated that Nico didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, I will." Blackjack whickered from a few metres away.

"No, you're not having any." Blackjack snorted in protest. "You've already had some, greedy."

* * *

It took around two hours to get to Camp Jupiter by Pegasus. Or less- they weren't sure. It didn't really matter.

When they arrived, there were scouts of lightly armoured legionaries marching about in small formations. They were armed with _scuta_ and _gladii_- Roman shields and swords. They made out Jason and Reyna's purple cloaks easily, the sun glinting off the silver and golden hides of Aurum and Argentum.

Percy and Louisa were directed to the stables. They lead the pegasi away while the others dealt with cramps and numb bums.

"Any luck?" Piper asked Jason. Annabeth noticed Reyna's stoic expression hiding the glower in her eyes. Somebody wasn't happy with Piper stealing her near-boyfriend.

"No, not yet, but we're still looking."

"Where have you looked?" Annabeth asked, pointedly directing her question at Reyna.

"Everywhere and anywhere possible- the legions are checking everything again as we speak." Reyna spoke with authority and a lack of emotion.

Percy and Louisa returned ten minutes later. Louisa didn't look very happy and Percy's eyes were worried.

"What's the matter?" Nico asked Percy.

"The pegasi didn't like the stables." He smiled at the praetors. "Blackjack wants to learn how to write so he can put in a formal complaint about the lack of sugar cubes." Reyna rolled her eyes while Jason grinned.

Shouts rang out around them, catching their attention.

Octavian had removed his Roman war helmet with a blue plume- Percy disapproved instantly- and everyone suddenly recognised him. Smirking triumphantly and smugly, Octavian held out the jar with Leo in.

Everyone reached for their weapons.

"Oh, I wouldn't. Should I drop this, then the glass would tear him to shreds." Leo was watching his friends frantically, his hands pressed against the glass. "I thought it was highly amusing to hear that Leo had shrunk himself." Octavian shook the jar roughly. Leo was thrown about in it before crumpling to the base in a dazed heap. Louisa's fingers closed around her watch, but Octavian hadn't noticed. "Stuffed animals are hard to get any understandable predictions from. I mean, it's all stuffing. With real animals- living subjects…" Octavian shook the jar again. "It was so much easier."

Leo caught Louisa's gaze and she tilted her head back. Leo seemed to understand, jumping up and pushing his hand through one of the air holes. He pulled himself up and balanced his feet against the side. Octavian was too busy giving his monologue to notice. He did notice when Louisa's bow appeared in her hands and her quiver across her back. She loaded and fired in a second, shattering the lower half of the jar. The arrow struck him in the shoulder, causing him to stagger away. Miraculously, he held onto the remainder of the jar and, therefore, Leo as well.

Octavian howled in pain and rage, hurling the last, jagged piece of the jar. Louisa ducked, hearing Leo's panicked yell. She fired an arrow at him. Don't worry, he wasn't skewered. This one was a 'grabby arrow', as she had dubbed it, and it simply stuck to whatever it had been shot at until the button on the side made it lose its stickiness and free whatever it had caught. The arrow also had a string attached, which had automatically snapped around the bow so that it could be reeled back in.

Leo looked sickly from being shaken around and thrown, but he was also immensely relieved to be back in friendly hands.

"You OK, Repair Boy?" Piper asked over Louisa's shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep now." He mumbled, curling up in Louisa's hand.

Octavian yanked the arrow free with a pained grunt. He was red in the face with anger while pain throbbed through his shoulder.

Leo sighed, smiling. "Go away, Octavian. You fail as much as your plans." Octavian lunged forward, but Nico was on hand, drawing his short sword of Stygian iron and slamming the hilt in Octavian's stomach. Percy sighed in relief.

"I honestly thought you were going to stab him then."

"I can if you want." Nico smirked, his eyes glinting evilly.

"Yes, stab him." Louisa, Piper, Leo and Annabeth said. Percy looked ready to say it as well, but his co-praetors were watching him.

"Don't stab him. He will be demoted for kidnap and intentions of harm."

"No!" Octavian protested, winded and on his knees. Nico spotted the glint in his hand first and bought the hilt of his sword down across Octavian's head with a solid _thud_. A stunned silence followed.

"What?" Nico protested innocently. "He had a knife, look." Nico poked the knife out with his foot. "He was going to stab someone."

"Nico, I like you." Louisa said, nodding her approval.

"And you didn't before?"

"Well… I like ya more now." Nico smiled.

* * *

Jason and Reyna gave their camp the rest of day and the following day off for all their help. The praetors, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Louisa, Piper and Leo were sat around the table in the praetors' building. Leo was happily eating jellybeans. Everyone except him was slightly amused to see that he could only hold one jellybean in his hand.

"Thanks for helping me, guys." He said, balancing a red bean in his hand. There were smiles, 'It's cool' and a few 'wave it off' from his friends. "No, I really appreciate it."

"Repair Boy, you're our friend."

"And Octavian needed his ass kicked anyway."

"Hold on a sec…"

"Seaweed Brain, where are you going?" Percy didn't reply to Annabeth, wandering into one of the offices. He returned half a minute later with a ruler. "Percy?" He smirked and sat down.

"Leo, come here."

"Why?"

"Just do it, midget." Louisa told him, grabbing a handful of jellybeans. Leo tentatively stepped towards Percy. The son of Poseidon lined the ruler up next to Leo, using his thumb to measure Leo's height.

"Hey!" Leo protested, darting away. Annabeth grabbed him and held him still. "This isn't fair!"

"Stop complainin', Leo, we just saved ya life."

"Yes, I'm very grateful for that, but then you have to rub my height in my face again!"

"It is fun."

"YOU'RE ALL MEAN!"

* * *

**That's all I've got for tonight. Sorry if it's not any good, but I partially forgot my original idea. **


End file.
